


Augury

by EetTheChildren



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EetTheChildren/pseuds/EetTheChildren
Summary: She feared the power of the Megalith. Even more, she feared the way the jewel had responded to it. Kagome, once a lab assistant to Sycamore, is a researcher alongside Steven Stone. He knows of her odd past life, and he knows of the Shikon no Tama. Somehow, even in her new life, she plays an important role in saving the world all over again.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I posted this right! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Inuyasha or Pokemon.

**_Introduction_ **

* * *

The dark sky overhead was alight with a sea of stars. No matter where she was, Kagome found it to be a beautiful sight. The moon sat in its place high up in the middle of the sea of starlight.

The fifteen-year-old settled down on her back and folded her arms underneath her head. Around her, wildlife was abundant and the creatures that lurked within the trees and bushes were making all sorts of noise. Something burrowed against her side, seeking the warmth radiating off of her, and her smile widened.

"It's so pretty, huh, Eevee?"

Eevee gave a responding cry in agreement. She padded at her lab coat a few times before finally getting comfortable and settling down. Silence had built up in the area before it was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"I was wondering where you were, Kagome."

She perked up some out of reflex. "Sorry, Professor," she mumbled as she got up. "Do you need me to do something for you?"

Professor Sycamore laughed at her startled expression. "Not at all," he said with a quick wave of his hand. "Although, since you're setting out Monday, why don't we head out and get some dinner one last time?"

Kagome blinked a few times before nodding enthusiastically. "That sounds fun!" she said and scooped up her dozing Eevee. Eevee jolted awake at the sudden movement before falling back asleep in her trainer's arms. Tomorrow would be filled with her packing and scurrying about to get everything ready for her journey, so this really would be their last chance for a while.

There was a bounce to her step as she made her way to his side. Together, the two of them left his lab in step with one another. Their conversation was light and full of excitement on her part.

* * *

Their goodbye was not drawn out. With a quick farewell and a promise to keep in contact with him as she went along her journey, she had set out. She finally reached the airport, where she then had to wait to board her plane.

The buzz of people's voices faded into background noise as she glanced down at Eevee. Once again, she was dozing peacefully on her lap. Her mind filled with memories of the past few months while she sat there. A pleasant smile lifted her lips at the thought of them.

..

" _You want to start your journey in Hoenn?" The astonishment that was in his voice wasn't missed by her._

" _Yes." She confirmed the question with a single-worded answer and a determined nod of her head._

_Professor Sycamore ran a hand through his hair as he sat down across from his young assistant. "Why there? Why not Kalos?"_

" _I'm not interested in taking the gym badge challenge, and I'm not interested in being a performer," Kagome said, reaching down to fiddle with the sleeve of her lab coat. There was a smudge of green, a grass stain from hours ago when she had been tending to some of the Pokemon kept at the laboratory. "I want to travel to study and research. Why not start in a new terrain completely?"_

_He couldn't find the room to argue against her wishes. In fact, he could understand her desire to do so. From a researcher's point of view, wanting to study foreign ground was understandable._

" _I won't be alone, either," she said. Her tone was brighter than before as Eevee leaped up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. He had given her Eevee some time ago as her first Pokemon. Unlike the traditional fire, water, or grass options new trainers would be given, she had gotten Eevee. Due to the many evolution possibilities of it, he found it to be a nice fit for her._

" _If you really want to go, then I don't see why you shouldn't," he finally said. "I can't stop you, even if you are my assistant. If I was to stop you from searching for more knowledge then what kind of professor would I be?" he added on with a chuckle._

_She laughed as well, "anyway, between you and me, I'm sure you'll find a replacement quickly!"_

..

She sat, her hand trailing down Eevee's back as she petted her over and over again. Any minute now the announcement should be made. Though nervous, the fifteen-year-old girl sat as calmly as she could.

This would be the first time she was officially on her own in this world. For so long, she had been with the professor, but now she wouldn't have that.

As if in an attempt to soothe her worry, Kagome reached up and curled a hand around the pink jewel dangling around her neck. It didn't do much to soothe her any, and she ended up sighing and dropping her hand back against her legs.

This world was a strange one, but she had come to love it a lot. The creatures had won her heart.

She hadn't been the one to make the decision that sent her here. No, that was decided by the gods. For meddling with time, she had been "condemned" to this world as a sort of punishment. No matter how much she argued that she had been fixing an accident, they hadn't listened.

At first she had been angry, and rightfully so. She was  **furious**  about her punishment. As if it had been  **her**  idea to get pulled down the molded well on her family's shrine in the first place! As if she had  **any**  control over that! She cursed the gods with each and every breath she had until she was removed from that world. Over and over again, she cursed them to hell and back.

Her earliest memory of living in this world was when she was seven, and she was at some sort of camp for children. A Pokemon camp in another region. It had been fun, and she loved seeing all the strange creatures. She had even made a few summer friendships.

Still, even then she had the Shikon no Tama with her. Although, it was dormant in a way. For anyone who knew nothing about it, it was just a pretty jewel that sparkled in the sunlight. The strange glow of white, yellow, and blue in the pink orb was different, but there was nothing more to it.

As she got older, she began to feel more at peace with the hand that had been dealt to her. She could do nothing to change it, and mulling over it forever would only waste her life away. She had chosen to become an assistant at the lab in her home city. Professor Sycamore welcomed her help, and she was able to learn all she could of this life. A part of her was still upset at being removed from her previous life, but instead of mulling over it, she was focused on making the most of it.

She was pulled from her memories by the notice that she could now board her plane. She heaved a sigh of relief before getting up from her seat with Eevee cradled in her arms.

The next time she stepped foot on solid ground she would be in the Hoenn Region. Inside her chest, her heart was pounding and jumping about in excitement.

She wondered what species of creatures she would find there.

* * *

It's been forever since I posted, let alone wrote anything. I'm stepping away from Yugioh and doing something different. I've never written anything related to pokemon, so I hope it'll be okay.

Kagome is going to be a psychic and fairy (with some different secondary typing) trainer. For her team, you'll have to wait to see what I've selected for her!

The next chapter will be "three years later" when she is 18.

Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Three years following her departure from Kalos, Kagome had found a place she fit into well. As she trekked alongside her companion, she felt the thin ribbons connected to Sylveon wrap around her wrist and up her arm some. The pokemon trotted blissfully at her side as her trainer kept conversation with the man half a step ahead of her.

Kagome glanced down at her notebook, swinging the cover from it and flipping through a few pages to locate her most recent notes. "Huh..." She, raised a pen to her lips as she bit at the end of it. Steven glanced at her upon hearing the semi-distracted noise come from her.

"What is it?" he asked.

She was about to answer when a loud yelp could be heard in the distance. Kagome blinked a few times and glanced up at Steven. He confirmed that he had heard the cry as well, and they both looked around for it. Before long they found the cause of it. A small girl had gotten stuck after slipping down a hill.

Steven went to help her up while Kagome followed behind him at a slower pace as she closed her notebook. She stopped behind him and folded both arms against her with her notebook held securely against her chest.

Steven tugged her free from where she had gotten wedged stuck and pulled her back up onto her feet. "There you go."

"Thanks so much!" She beamed up at him as she took a few steps away from the roots of the tree. "My name's Mairin," she said.

"I'm Steven," he responded before looking over his shoulder at Kagome.

"Kagome." She took the chance to introduce herself. Sylveon nudged against her legs a few times, and Kagome reached down to rub behind her ears. "Of course, this sweetie is my Slyveon."

"She's cute!" Mairin clasped her hands together and looked giddy as she saw Sylveon. "I've never seen a Slyveon before." She had seen a few of Eevee's evolutions since starting her journey, but the fairy type had been one of the few she had missed.

"Mairin! Are you okay?"

Before long, another figure had joined their small group at the base of the hill. The three glanced up at him as he made it down the hill with a Chespin not far behind him.

She nodded at him before looking at the two across from her. "This is Alain, my travel buddy! That's Chespie," she added on while pointing to the Chespin with them. Mairin finally began to brush away the dirt and blades of grass sticking to her clothing. Kagome reached into her bag and handed her a folded cloth to wipe the mud that stuck to the side of her face away. "Oh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Kagome returned her smile with one of her own. She saw the girl's Chespin standing at her feet, and it looked like he was attempting to scold the girl for being so clumsy. She knelt forward and rubbed him behind his ears. He silenced his complaining noises and melted into a puddle at her soft touch. "How sweet..." she cooed over him.

It had been forever since she had seen a Chespin or anything from its evolutionary line. It was likely that this girl got her Chespin from Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks for your help," Alain said. Kagome pushed herself back up into a standing position as she brushed her hair back out of her face. She stepped next to Steven then and placed a hand on her hip, her other hand still clutching her notebook tight.

It was silent for a moment, and Kagome noticed fairly quickly that Alain's attention had fallen on the key stones worn by Steven and herself. She lifted her hand and set the tips of her fingers against the stone set in her choker necklace.

"You both have key stones," Alain said, speaking to the two across from him.

Steven nodded. "Yes, we do," he said. He glanced at Alain's wrist before looking back at his face. "As do you."

"How about a battle then?" Alain asked, lifting his wrist and giving a clear gesture to wanting a battle between their mega pokemon. To Kagome, it sounded like fun, but they were also busy at the moment. Before she could say anything about it, Steven beat her to it.

"We may not look it, but Kagome and myself are actually quite busy," he said.

She didn't expect those words to brush off his interest in a battle in any way. It was hard to change the mind of a trainer looking to battle.

"It won't take long," he said. His tone was certain and it caught her interest some more. "I'm aiming to take on every mega evolved pokemon."

Kagome glanced at Steven. She could tell that he saw no sense in trying to escape from the battle request. She looked at Alain next and nodded. "Very well," she said, "Steven will be your first opponent- I love watching him battle!" Well, she loved watching his shiny Metagross in its mega form. "After you battle him, I will take you on when you are ready for me."

Alain nodded at her words. "Sounds good to me," he said. At that agreement, Kagome waved Mairin to her side as they got out of the way of the two men standing to battle one another.

Mairin was giddy at the thought of seeing more mega evolved pokemon. She stepped next to Kagome and Sylveon as the battle began.

When Steven sent out his Metagross, she could hear Mairin's confused murmur of "huh? It's a different color!" Kagome nodded and claimed her attention for a moment.

"Though very rare, some pokemon have different coloring than the rest of its species. This abnormal coloring trait is observed often, but we don't quite know what makes it happen. These pokemon are classed as Shinies," she said and pointed to Steven's Metagross. "It's a phenomenon that interests many in the researcher's field."

"Huh? So it's something that happens over and over again?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, though it's technically rare, there is recorded data of it occurring in all species."

"Wow!" Mairin looked at Chespin before looking back up at Kagome. "Even in pokemon like Chespie?"

"Yes," Kagome reached out and prodded at Chespin. "Such things have been observed to occur in Chespin's evolutionary line."

"So cool!" She squeezed Chespin against her chest, only letting go with he began to flail his limps about as he tried to break free.

They turned their attention back to the battle between the two mega evolved pokemon. They weren't watching for long before an attack from a different pokemon broke the match between Charizard and Metagross up. Before long, a Pyroar emerged from the hill and landed between the two to prevent the battle from restarting.

Kagome stepped from where she had been standing alongside Mairin, and she walked over to Steven. The two shared a similar look of confusion at the sudden appearance of the Pyroar.

"I hope you two don't mind me cutting into your battle."

The voice was one she wasn't familiar with, and she turned around mid-step in search of the owner of it. Her eyes landed on a large man still standing on the top of the hill. He began to walk down, and Pyroar stood up fully.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked out loud, asking anyone who might have an answer for her.

"It's my boss." Alain was the one who had a response for her. She glanced at him. It was an answer, but not one that sated her curiosity enough.

As this man began to head towards Steven and herself, she couldn't help but notice the impressive height of him. He had to be the tallest person she had met in his world! He made her feel like she was much shorter than she was just by standing before her.

"I must apologize for my subordinate's rude behavior, Champion," he said, speaking directly to Steven before he looked over both of them.

"Champion?" Alain could be heard a few paces away, and his boss turned to glance at him. He motioned towards Steven and nodded. "This man is the champion of Hoenn's Pokemon League." He motioned to her next, much to her surprise. "The young woman with him is one of the most intelligent researchers in Hoenn. Much like you, Alain, she was an assistant to Professor Sycamore before she left Kalos." He looked back at her with a calm smile on his face. "Isn't that correct?"

Though somewhat lost for words, Kagome pulled herself together so she could offer him a response. "Err- pretty much... Although, I wouldn't place myself so highly," she added on with a pink hue dying her cheeks. "Three years back I was an assistant to Professor Sycamore. I left and came to Hoenn to broaden my research and knowledge. I travel with Steven while doing so."

She wasn't sure how he knew so much about her. It was kind of strange. Steven stepped ahead of her so he was between the two. He, too, had to look up to meet this man's stare. "I don't want to be rude, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are," he said.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself," he said. He bowed forward a bit in greeting. "My name is Lysandre. I'm the owner of Lysandre Labs in Kalos. I am the one who directed Alain to learn more about mega evolution."

"Huh?"

Learning more about it?

Before anything else could be said, Mairin finally intervened. She stopped next to Lysandre and asked him something. With the distraction from the conversation, Kagome was able to look this man over closely.

While he seemed nice and polite, there was something about him that bothered her. She wasn't able to put her finger on it, and that bothered her even more.

She was pulled from her thoughts at the cry of Mairin. She looked at her direction just in time to watch her slip down the hill and end up stuck again. Before anyone could go to help her, Alain was already heading down the hill. With the lacking presence of them two, Kagome turned to Steven and Lysandre once again.

"You're interested in mega evolution?" she asked as she focused her attention on him. Lysandre met her stare and nodded.

"Lysandre Labs is interested in the energy that is produced by pokemon when they mega evolve. We are intent on gathering as much data on it as we possibly can," he said.

"How are you gathering your data?" Kagome asked.

"Through the mega ring Alain wears," he responded. "The energies that are produced during mega evolution are vast. We hope to be able to harness that energy for peaceful purposes."

"Peaceful purposes?" Kagome craned her head to the side as she repeated those words. "I have studied the energy produced by Steven's and my own pokemon when they mega evolve on a few occasions," she said, "so I understand what you mean by vast."

"Oh? So you're interested in it as well?" Lysandre asked.

"Somewhat," she responded. "I don't devote a lot of time to it due to my other focus points."

"I'm certain the data you've gathered would be helpful," Lysandre said. "Would you mind sharing it with Lysandre Labs at some point?"

"I don't see why not," she said, glancing down at her feet as she thought about it. She didn't know much about this man, but if he intended to use such data for peaceful purposes, she could agree to help him. She began to consider the possibility she had misread him, and that the thing that bothered her about him was the lack of information she had concerning him despite his familiarity with her. She looked back up at him and nodded. "I'll have to gather everything up, but once I get it organized I'll send it your way."

"It is very much appreciated," Lysandre said. His smile had reclaimed his expression. "Though, there is something else I wish to ask you two," he said. He held out a device in front of the two of them. After clicking a button on it, a hologram of a familiar-looking wooden tablet appeared. "Are you two familiar with this?" he asked.

"Isn't that-?" Kagome began, looking at Steven, only to fall silent when he nodded.

"It is," Steven confirmed her question before she could fully ask it. "Do you have a copy of it in your notebook?"

She shook her head. "Not in this one. That one's back at the site."

"We'll have to head back," Steven said before looking back at Lysandre. "Will you be coming, too?"

"If you don't mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the current point, Kagome's team is the following:
> 
> Sylveon, Altaria (Mega - Dragon/Fairy typing) Gallade, Azumarill, Beldum, and Meowstic (Female form.) I might make some changes to it, but it is unlikely.


	3. Chapter 2

After a long walk back to the site they had set their things up at, Kagome broke ahead and clambered down the stone steps carefully. She went towards a white tent before vanishing inside of it.

"This'll only take a minute," Steven said as he began to follow the path Kagome had taken. Once he stepped inside, he spotted Kagome standing over a table as she searched through her notebooks for the proper one. He stopped next to her and began to follow suit. Eventually, they found the one that held the photograph and notes of their wooden tablet.

She offered it to Steven to carry. Kagome spared a quick glance at her other ones, which were scattered over the table, before shrugging. "I'll put them back in order later," she said before turning on her heel. She followed Steven out, letting the flap fall back into place as they went to meet up with the three waiting at the base of the steps.

She stepped over a few rocks to avoid tripping over them. Once between Lysandre and Steven, she came to a halt and clasped her hands together behind her back.

"You see, I study stones," Steven began as he opened the notebook held in his grip, "that is initially how I first met Kagome- she was studying the effect different evolutionary stones had on specific pokemon species. Or, more so how and why only certain species had a reaction to them, and what it was that makes the reaction so different. It was through her that I came across the concept of mega evolution. Since then, I've been studying the roots of it," he said as he flipped a few pages before stopping on one that had a photograph taped to it. He pulled it free from its sticky trap and handed it to Lysandre to see. "While doing so, we came across this wooden tablet."

"Fascinating…" Lysandre looked the photo over closely before handing it off to Steven once more. As he set it back in its place, Lysandre continued, "it looks to be related to the giant rock, much like the one I showed you." He reached into his pocket and pulled that same device from before out, clicking the button to show his wooden tablet. "The contents of it is what brought us to this region in the first place."

Kagome glanced between the two different pieces before looking up at Lysandre. "If we were to combine our information and share it, then we might be able to find an answer as to the location of the Megalith."

He looked down at her and nodded. "Yes, I was thinking along the same lines. If we were to share our information then we can only help one another."

With that agreement on both sides, they shared both halves of information found on their wooden tablets. In doing so, it led them to the right path and to the legendary stone they were in search for.

..

The appearance of the Megalith was amazing. With the right action, it was revealed for them all to see. A bright light flooded through the carved lines that covered the stretch of ruins they stood in.

The powerful energy she felt warmed her and made her heart speed up. She became less aware of those around her as she observed the glittering stone just ahead of her.

She felt Steven come up beside her and rest a hand on her shoulder. He remained quiet, but she knew what he was requesting of her. She glanced at him and their eyes met briefly.

Something felt wrong- something felt very wrong to her. The aura of the Megalith was captivating, but something about it set her on edge.

"This is the Megalith," she managed to say, confirming the curiosity of everyone with those simple words. She felt Steven's grip tighten on her shoulder when she began to take a step towards it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, his voice dying down to a quiet whisper so she'd be the only one to hear.

Though she was reluctant, she nodded.

"You're shaking, Kagome," was his response. She dropped her attention to her feet when she realized he was right. At some point since arriving there, her entire body had begun to tremble and shake.

"O… Oh." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her hips in an attempt to soothe herself some. "I guess it's all the energy or something," she mumbled under her breath.

His hand on her shoulder was warm and calming, but it did nothing to ease her trembling. Her eyes lifted as she settled them on the sparking Megalith that was the center of attention.

"It must be overwhelming for you?" He phrased it like a question, but she knew it was a statement. She could only manage a meek nod in response. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as she fisted both hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Take your time," he said. Those words made her feel more at peace, and she nodded her head. "I don't think you've ever been exposed to so much before."

"I haven't," she admitted with a tepid laugh. "It's weird- this kind of energy, I mean."

It was true. While she had done some research in mega evolution and the like, coming face to face with so much energy like this was something she hadn't been exposed to in a long time. Perhaps it was even stronger than anything she had encountered in her old life, as well. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she finally pulled herself from Steven's hold.

By now the aura had grown imposing to her. It intimidated her. Her stomach twisted and flipped in unease as she stepped up to the glittering stone.

She could feel the pressure of several stares, but she paid them no mind as she stepped as close as she could to the Megalith. Her hands trembled as she pressed them against the cool surface. Her eyes slid closed as she felt the Megalith pulse in a sort of response under her fingertips.

Despite the way she felt, somehow the contact was comforting for a few seconds. Her palms slowly warmed as she rested them against the stone's surface. It seeped into her and up around her. Much to her surprise, as she stood there, she could feel the long-since dormant Shikon no Tama stir some. It began to pulsate in sync with the Megalith.

The next second it felt like her entire body had been lit on fire. Her eyes snapped open and she yanked her hands away from the stone with a pained scream tearing from her throat. Tears leaked from her eyes as she fell onto her knees. Pain dug into her legs as she landed on the uneven ground and scattered rocks.

"It hurts… It hurts!" she cried out. Her body still felt like it was in a burning blaze, even as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Kagome!"

Steven had run to her side before anyone else could take a step forward. He crouched next to her and gripped her shoulders as he helped her back up. She latched onto him like he was a lifeline. She was shaking worse than before as she desperately pulled them both away from the Megalith.

Steven let her do as she desired and stepped away with her holding tight to his arm. This wasn't the first time she reacted to something like this before, but she had never had such a severe reaction from something simple like touch. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I… I don't know," she responded. Her voice quivered just like her shaking body. She glanced down at her hands, pulling them away from Steven. Covering her palms were several burn marks. She sniffled a few times and curled her hands into fists before he could get a good look at them. " **It**  responded to it," she muttered. Right away Steven knew she was talking about the jewel hanging from around her neck.

The Shikon no Tama had reacted in joy at the amount of power and energy located within the Megalith. It had awoken from a dormant state instantly. It had linked with the Megalith and the sudden surge of uncontrolled power had burned her at the point of contact.

"I can't stay here," she said suddenly as she pulled completely away from Steven. Her heart pounded within her chest as she met his worried stare.

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

She blinked, startled by hearing a different voice. It took her a second to recall the other three there with them. She glanced up at Lysandre, who was watching her with curiosity lighting up his eyes. The fascination that was reflected in them made her feel even more frightened than she already was. She narrowed her eyes at him in distrust.

"Nothing that concerns you!" she snapped at him defensively. All of the unease she felt was piling up inside her- her initial unease about  **him**  and her unease at what just happened with the jewel and Megalith.

He looked surprised by her sudden anger, and he held his hands up in a peaceful manner. It looked like the gesture was intended to encourage her to calm herself some. Mairin, who had been standing close to Alain, ducked behind him at hearing her snap.

A second later her expression softened and she shook her head in an attempt to clear her cluttered thoughts. "I… I apologize for that," she said. "I just- I can't remain here any longer." She looked at Steven next. "I'll be fine if I get away from that," she said, nodding in the direction of the Megalith.

She called Slyveon back inside her pokeball before pulling a different one out from her bag. She clicked the button and a large blue and white pokemon came out of it.

Altaria landed gracefully on a large chunk of rock and stretched out his puffy wings to clean them a bit. A stone was fastened around his neck in a short, but sturdy necklace chain. He stopped cleaning his feathers upon spotting his trainer approaching the rock he sat on.

"If you're sure, then go ahead, Kagome," Steven said. She glanced back at him as she stopped beside Altaria. Kagome smiled and pressed a hand against his cloud-like feathers, petting him as he sang happily. She nodded and turned back to her pokemon.

He ducked down so she could clamber up onto his back and situate herself so she wouldn't slip off.

"Thank you," she finally said. Altaria gave another cry and stretched his wings out again. Just as he was about to take flight with his trainer, a group of dark clouds formed overhead. "Hold on, Altaria," she said to him as she glanced up at the sky. The unease she felt was building up even more.

The area they stood in was enveloped in darkness as the black clouds swallowed the sunlight. A distinct cry of a pokemon could be heard, and Kagome tightened her grip on Altaria out of worry.

The cry shook the ground below them. It was followed by another before it finally broke through the black clouds.

In the sky above them was Rayquaza.

As he soared about, the pressure she felt from the Megalith began to increase. The jewel reacted once again, this time not needing her to make physical contact with it.

"Argh!" Kagome cried out and stumbled from Altaria's back when the jewel pulsated with more strength than before. The power of the Megalith and the Shikon no Tama were too much for her endure. It felt like her body was on fire again. Without any warning, there was a loud cracking noise before the jewel hanging from her neck split down the middle and shattered. The scattered pieces fell at her feet as she looked on in shock and horror at its broken form.

Another furious roar from Rayuaza made her jump and turn her attention to the sky.

She couldn't make sense of it.

The Shikon no Tama had just shattered  **itself**!


End file.
